Vergen
Vergen is a dwarven town on the Aedirnian border and is introduced in . Vergen has a unique architectural style, houses and buildings are carved in the rocks. The city is an important trade center and the alderman is Cecil Burdon. The city has two fortified external gates: Mahakam Gate leading to borders with Kaedwen and Metallurgists Gate linking the city with central Aedirn. The city has only one tavern and that is famous because Seltkirk of Gulet, war hero, spent the last night of his life there. Vergen appears as one of two major locations during Chapter II with second being Kaedweni camp on fog's other side. Locations * In town: ** The Cauldron, Vergen's inn ** Philippa's quarters ** Saskia's quarters ** Rhundurin Square, Vergen's marketplace ** Metallurgists' Gate ** Mahakam Gate ** Old Gate ** Castle of the Three Fathers ** Tunnel of the Founders ** Mines of Vergen ** Olcan's house * Outside town: ** Burned village ** Elthon's hut ** Old quarry ** Harpy lair ** Dwarven catacombs ** Troll lair ** Wreck of the Eyla Tarn Journal entry :This town in the North of Aedirn was founded by dwarves who established mines in the surrounding hills. As was their custom, they carved their homes and community edifices directly into rock formations, granting Vergen a unique architectural style. The town was an important trade center, one of the roads through it leading into the country's interior. Humans had also attempted to settle in the area, but the disturbances that plagued Pontar Valley left most of their villages burned and in ruins. Nevertheless, when we arrived in Vergen it was teeming with humans in addition to its mainly dwarven population. Saskia's peasant rebels and a group of Aedirnian nobles had made camp there and promptly begun to measure each other with menacing glares. Meanwhile, all the groups that had assembled in the area were mistrustful of Iorveth's Scoia'tael, who strove to keep to themselves with unmistakably elven aloofness. Truly, if not for Henselt's army making camp nearby, the whole rabble would have been at each other's throats in no time. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of Chapter I: ::Despite demonstrating unparalleled valor, the hastily recruited units of peasant militiamen, knights without title or estate, and Scoia'tael guerillas could not withstand Henselt's army of experienced, battle-hardened Kaedweni veterans. Vergen fell after mounting a heroic defense, though the victory cost the attackers dearly. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of Chapter I: ::Peasant militia units, knights without title or estate, and seasoned dwarven volunteers fought heroically, side by side, forcing the Kaedweni veterans to pay for every inch of ground with their blood. Yet the hour of doom seemed nigh, the battle's outcome inevitable. That is, until Iorveth arrived with Scoia'tael reinforcements - just in time to turn the tide. Vergen won its independence with courage, steel, and the blood of the fallen. Gallery tw2 map vergen.jpg||Map of Vergen Tw2 map kaedwenicamp.jpg|Map of surrounding area Matters of conscience - Barclay's arrival.png|The Colonel Barclay Els arrives in Vergen. de:Vergen fr:Vergen it:Vergen pl:Vergen pt-br:Vergen ru:Верген Category:Settlements Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 locations Category:Locations in the comics